Recuerdame en tu alma
by MiuZr
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se prometieron varias cosa, una de ella protegerse y nunca separarse o olvidarse…Podrán cumplir estas promesa...y el destino los separara sin que el atardecer haga algo....
1. Recuerdos de nuestra alma

Hola a todos, ya sé que debería estar avanzando con el otro fic de ¿Celos?, pero me moría de ganas de empezar este.

Bueno espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Esta más que claro que Bleach y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y este fic está más que claro que lo saque de mis sueño jajajaja. Además si fuera mío habría más ichiruki en todo…pero Tite Kubo-sama lo hace excelente por eso es de él.

Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se prometieron varias cosa, una de ella protegerse y nunca separarse o olvidarse…Podrán cumplir estas promesa...y el destino los separara sin que el atardecer haga algo....

- blablabla- diálogos

'_blablabla' pensamientos_

No me olvides, recuérdame en tu corazón

Recuérdame, como yo lo hago

Prológo: Recuerdos de nuestra alma

En un árbol de cerezos una niña casi adolecente estaba sentada en una de las ramas más altas del hermoso árbol, se la veía tan pacifica sonriendo al atardecer….

-¡Oi, Rukia baja de ahí te vas a caer y no quiero ver a una enana muerta!- alguien le hablo (más bien grito) desde el suelo.

-Oblígame, baka-como le gustaba retar a ese niño

-enana del demonio – dijo entre dientes, subiendo lo más rápido que pudo

….

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto acomodándose en su costado

-¿no es obvio?-sarcásticamente

-porque crees que te lo pregunto, enana

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza. _Por lo idiota que eres_. Y giro si cabeza hacia la impresionante vista-estoy viendo el último atardecer de primavera.-con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aunque era aun un niño, le gustaba verla feliz, sonriendo. –Sabes-mirando al atardecer, ella volteo a verlo- Mi mamá me dijo que somos como la luna y el sol, el día y la noche y que en el atardecer, el día y la noche se juntaban haciendo una mescla de impresionantes colores y en ese espectáculo, la luna y el sol sonreían por encontrarse-volteo con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió radiante

-baka

-¡Ouch, por que fue eso!

-No necesitamos encontrarnos, porque siempre estamos juntos

Se sorprendió con la respuesta de la pelinegra-te prometo que siempre te protegeré-le dijo directamente.

-¿eh?

-Y siempre estar ahí cuando lo necesites o no

-No se vale-dijo molesta

-¿Qué?

-Yo sé cuidarme sola, además yo tengo que protegerte a ti y estar contigo aunque no lo necesites

-Lo siento te gane- Le saco la lengua

En vez de golpearlo le dijo- Entonces yo te prometo recordarte siempre en mi corazón y nunca sepárame de tu cabezota sin cerebro

-yo también te prometo eso

-pero si tu ya prometiste algo

-no importa

-Entonces si tú prometes lo que dije yo también prometo lo que dijiste

-Bueno-No podía decirle no a esa enana-¿pero cómo lo sellamos?-_Cielos no sé porque dije eso, ahora me va a dar uno fuerte. _Cerro lo ojos para recibir el golpe pero, al abrir lo ojo…

-Con esto- y se abalanzo al chico rodeando sus delgado brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un beso que parecía ser correspondido por parte de él, claro que no fue esos besos francés ni nada ya que aun eran críos, fue un beso tímido, su primer beso con alguien muy especial… Al separarse, muy sonrojado por cierto, él la abrazo con ternura y se quedaron viendo el atardecer, juntos, el día y la noche.

-Valla forma de sellar las promesas

-Tonto

-Y valla forma de romper una escena- sobándose la zona golpeada, pero sin separarse de ella, como lo había prometido

Y en esa última tarde de primavera, él un chico de trece años, Ichigo Kurosaki con ella, su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella, la chica que siempre tiene algo que decir y lo que él quiere escuchar, ella, con quien siempre pelea pero era su forma de comunicarse entre ellos, ella la chica de su misma edad, Rukia Yamamoto, la chica con quien siempre estaba feliz con su compañía aunque sea peleando pero siempre con ella, la conocía más que él se conocía a sí mismo al igual que ella, que con una mirada se decían todo.

¿Pero… la felicidad puede durar tanto?

-Ichigo...

-¿ummm?

-Hace rato eh querido hacer algo-separándose de él

-¿Qué de que hablas?- pero no pudo reaccionar, Rukia se había tirado hacia atrás jalándolo con ella.

No sintió el frio suelo, si no que cayó en las cálidas hojas debido al sol, que habían recogido ese día, en la mañana.

-¡Oye por qué hiciste eso, enana!

-Tuve tentación, además fue divertido y no lo nie…-O.o… al parecer la beso

-¡por qué hiciste eso, baka!-sonrojada, sin poder ocultarlo

-tuve tentación- imitando la voz de Rukia. Antes que ella le responda (más bien pegarle)…

-¡Ichi-ni, deja de hacer cosas con Rukia-chan y vengan a cenar!

-¡Pe….pero de que estás hablando Karin!-al igual de rojo que su acompañante

- Olvídenlo, pero vengan a cenar de una vez-entrando a la casa

-Bueno, tenemos que ir- dándole la mano, para que se parare-pero la próxima vez que te propases conmigo, te quitare tus últimas neuronas, si es que aun tienes-con una sonrisa

-Tonta-parándose con la ayuda de la mano de Rukia

-Ichigo

-¿Qué?-limpiándose el pantalón, siente como lo empujaran, bueno lo empujaron.

-El último es un descerebrado con pelo naranja-empezó a correr

-¡Hey, eso no se vale enana!-gritaba en todo divertido, empezando a correr de tras de ella, …unos minutos después…

-Sí, gane

-¿Qué fue que ganaste, Rukia-chan?

-Masaki-san le gane a Ichigo en carreras

-Rukia-chan pero no es la primera vez

-Porque esa enana hace trapa-llegando Ichigo

-Yo no hago trampa

-si lo haces

-No

-Si

-No

-Dejen de pelear por un momento estamos cenando, oni-chan, Rukia-chan

-Déjalos Yuzu aunque les ruegues que dejen de pelear siempre van a pelear

-Karin-dijo con una suave voz-Ichigo, Rukia-chan vallan de una vez a lavarse las manos y vengan a cenar.

-Si-al mismo tiempo, Rukia primera ya que quería ganarle de nuevo a Ichigo…antes de que él salga…

-Ichigo-le llamo su madre con una dulce voz

-¿sí?-volteando y sonriendo

-Nada, me alegro que estés feliz-_con Rukia-chan_…sonrió_- _Se feliz siempre y sonríe…

No entendió bien lo que su mamá quiso decir ese día, pero le devolvió la sonrisa-Si mamá

-Ah y dile a Rukia-chan que llame a Hisana-chan ya está servida la cena-aun con la sonrisa en los labios…

-Lo hare-saliendo de la cocina

…..unos segundos subiendo por la escalera hasta llegar al baño donde una ´señorita Yamamoto´ estaba lavándose las manos, tranquilamente, pero eso era malo ya que siempre cuando ella abre el fregadero pasa algo malo y empieza a gritar y al final él tiene que limpiar con una Rukia gritándole…

-Valla recién después de 13 años ya sabes lavarte las manos-con una sonrisa burlona-estas, creciendo Rukia aunque parezca imposible-empujándola para lavarse las manos

-¡¡¡CALLATE DESEREBREADO, además tu lava manos tiene algo solo me pasa cosas en tu casa… Además siempre supe lavarme las manos antes que tu descerebrado!!! –tirándole agua a los ojos del pelinaranja y secándose-Pero ya se un truco para que no tenga desastres aquí

Empujándola de nuevo para secarse-Que bueno, porque en un día de estos me vas a destruir la casa-empujándola de nuevo, recibiendo un pisotón-enana del demonio-susurro sin que la pelinegra escuchase

-Deja de molestarme, me voy a cenar

-Espera Rukia- agarrándola del brazo

-Mi mamá dijo que llamemos a Hisana-_bueno en verdad dijo que tú la llames, pero quiero saber a quién vas a ver, porque ella dijo que Hisana estaba con alguien muy especial para ella y si es especial para Hisana es especial para ti y tengo curiosidad…Creo_

_-_Tierra llamando a un descerebrado, Ichigo me estas lastimando…suelta mi brazo, tonto

-¿ah? Si lo siento

-Parece que te perdiste en tu mente blanca-él le respondió con murmullos-bueno vamos a llamarla.

-Rukia…

-Si

-¿Con quién está Hisana?

-Pues creo que con su novio, aunque estos días le eh visto mucho más feliz, si se puede, y con un anillo hermoso-_Porque me siento así de que Ichigo me pregunte por quien está con hisana… aunque, no será que… no imposible…aunque eso no deja que me sienta extraña._

Al llegar a la puerta de salida donde estaba Hisana ella vio a un hombre alto parecía fuerte con el pelo largo negro como el de ella, tenía una imagen de ser un rey moderno al cual aunque no lo conocía, bueno era la primera vez que lo veía, pero esa mirada fría que en el fondo de esa mirada azul tenia sentimientos ocultos que al parecer solo su hermana pudo sacarlas a la luz y en verdad….es guapo(y muy sexy , sorry me deje llevar, sigamos n.n)…fue si primera impresión pero no era toda…

-Tierra llamando a Rukia-le dio un golpecito en la cabeza

-¿eh? Ah si

-Rukia

-Si, Hisana onne-san

-Quiero presentarte a Byakuya Kuchiki

-Es un placer conocerlo Kuchiki-sama-haciendo una reverencia. _Cielos no sé por qué hice eso pero tengo un gran respeto además…es lindo…!cielos que estoy pensando!_

-El mío también, Rukia-dijo no tan frio

-¡BA! no tiene nada en especial-dijo con las manos en la cabeza y volteando, por lo que dijo obviamente recibió un pisotón por parte de Rukia. _Mierda no sé por qué Rukia actúa raro como…no se pero no me gusta este tipo y no olvidare tu nombre…Byakuya Kuchiki._

-Él es Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo sonriendo

-Ya veo, se parece a su padre-dijo frio recordando a Ishin

-Eso nunca

-Hisana-oneesan, Masaki-san dice que es hora de cenar

-gracia Rukia voy de un rato-sonriendo a su hermana

-si-sonriendo, Byakuya se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa. Ella volteo a verlo, sonriendo. _Aunque le tenga respeto no le tengo que tener miedo en_ _verdad parece alguien amigable, aunque nadie me creería, pero yo lo sé y Hisana-oneesan también…pero lo que no se es porque le hago reverencia-_Fue un gusto conocerlo Kuchiki-sama

-Igualmente, Rukia

-Yo aun creo que es un estirado malhumorado y… ¡Ouch!-si otro puntapié

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿no, Ichigo?

-¿ah?...-un golpe en el abdomen disimuladamente por parte de su amiga

-Oh Ichigo te caíste yo te ayudo-jalándolo como pudo- nos vemos Kuchiki-sama

Después de que Rukia arrastras se llevara a Ichigo…

-Rukia…-dijo mirando por donde se fueron

-¿Si?-volteo a ver a su novio

-Se parece mucho a ti en físico pero en carácter son dos polos opuestos-mirándola

-No eres el único que lo dice-sonriéndole

-Tengo que irme mi vuelo sale en una hora

-Por cierto desde que empezaste a venir desde Londres para verme tuve unas dudas ¿Te quedabas en un hotel?

-No, me quedaba en la casa de los amigos de mi padre, con los Abarai

-¿Abarai, en serio?

-si ¿porque esa cara?

-Pues Rukia va con Renji Abarai a muchas de sus clases, pero no a la escuela pero igualmente son muy amigos

-Renji estudia en otro colegio

-Con razón, pero me alegra que cada vez Rukia tenga más amigos

-Tengo que irme ya, al parecer algo malo paso- dice sacando su celular y leyendo el mensaje

-Si es algo grave ve y buen viaje

-Gracias-y le da un beso a su futura esposa-Eh estado pensando que ya le puedes decir a Rukia de que nos vamos a casar, quizás después de todo ella ya se habrá dando cuenta y querrá que tu le digas.

-Si se lo voy a decir, gracias Byakuya por hacerme feliz

-bueno me voy, adiós Hisana nos vemos el otro fin de semana

-Adiós esperare a que llegue el fin de semana Byakuya- se despidió de una sonrisa como siempre.

Aunque a Byakuya se le define como un hombre serio y que nunca expresa sus emociones a ella sí y le sonrió de una forma sutil-yo también y subió al auto negro y se perdió entre las calles.

Al entrar Hisana a la cocina vio que de un golpe Rukia le metió la cuchara de sopa en la boca, se veía tan feliz.

-Bueno las mellizas ya están durmiendo, por favor Ichigo Rukia-chan no hagan tanto ruido.-dijo Masaki entrando por la espalda de Hisana.

-Bueno

-Masaki-san gracias por la cena estuvo riquísima

-Sí, pero esta enana no me dejo comer bien

-Sera porque te quejaste así que no tuve más remedio que hacértelo comer a las malas.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo calmándolos un poco, Hisana-Ichigo, Rukia ya es muy tarde vallan a dormir

-Si Hisana oneesan-dijo parándose-gracias por la comida Masaki-san

-De nada Rukia-chan eres tan linda y amable en decir eso- sonriéndole a Rukia

-_En verdad se ve hermosa cuando sonríe diferente cuando sonríe Hisana, pero me siento reanimada con su sonrisa al igual que cuando Hisana sonríe_-Me voy a cepillar los dientes y después voy a dormir-sonriendo- Buenas noches Hisana onee-san-volteo con otra sonrisa a ver a-Buenas noches Masaki-san gracias por todo

-Buenas noches Rukia-dijo su hermana

-Buenas noches Rukia-chan-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa viendo como Rukia subía las escaleras- Ichigo-dijo volteando a verlo que estaba viendo la escena-Por qué no vas a cepillarte los dientes y ve a dormir es tarde-con una dulce voz.

-sí, mamá-sonriendo y se fue

-Quieres te, Hisana-chan

-Sí, Gracias

-Bien ahora te sirvo uno-mientras cogía la tetera

-Por cierto ¿Masaki-san y donde se fue Ishin-kun?

-Pues en el hospital dijeron que tenía una llamada urgente para él desde Londres-entregándole el té

-Gracias-bebiendo un poco-Como siempre esta riquísimo Masaki-san

-Gracias Hisana-chan-_Si que se parece a Rukia-chan_

De pronto escucharon la puerta de la casa serrarse al pareces Ishin había vuelto del hospital, pero lo extraño fue que no hizo ningún alboroto y esto asusto a las mujeres que estaban en la cocina al entrar tenía la cabeza semibaja con la mirada triste…

-¿Ishin-kun?

-Que pasa querido

-Hisana-chan, Masaki-chan tengo malas noticias-dijo levantando la vista. Las dos mujeres se asustaron por lo serio que estaba…

OoOooOOooOO

Un chico que un peculiar color de cabello trataba de dormir. _Tengo una sensación mala, como si me estuviera diciendo que algo malo va a pasar, no puedo dormir ._En eso escucho la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose.

-Ichigo

-¿Que…que pasa Rukia?

-Es que no sé porque pero no puedo dormir-_tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar-_además me siento sola ya que aun Hisana onee-san está abajo ¿Pue...puedo dormir aquí hasta que llegue?

-¿eh? si –dijo pegándose a la pared haciendo un espacio a Rukia

-Gracias, me sentía sola-acomodándose en la cama

-Veo que aun tienes el peluche que te regale hace muchos años, creo que desde que teníamos 3 años

-Si lo sé, pero me eh llegado a encariñar a este peluche aunque a veces tiene como una mirada de pervertido, no sé porque pero cuando eso pasa lo tiro al piso y lo pateo-dijo aun con el león de peluche en sus brazos (ya sabes de quien hablo)

-Se llama Kon ¿verdad?

-Eres un tonto si tú mismo le pusiste el nombre

-Me había olvidado-dijo poniéndose rojo al querer decir esto, así que cerró los ojos-Rukia, yo…quiero decirte que… ¿eh?-abrió los ojos, al parecer se había dormido, y sonrió

-Ichigo, nunca me dejes-susurro solo para ella y para Ichigo…

-Tonta, nunca lo are estaré contigo por siempre-_protegiéndote y no dejare que te separen de mi_. Abrazándola hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

OoOooOOooOO

Ahí en la cocina dos mujeres veían la mirada triste del esposo de una de ellas

una mala noticia llego…

-Hisana-chan, Masaki-chan-viéndolas-Tengo algo que decirles

-¿Qué paso?-preocupada por el tono de voz del mayor de los Kurosaki

-Al parecer en el avión donde viajaban los Abarai y tus padres-tomo aire-Tuvo un accidente y no hubo sobrevivientes

-¿Qué…que?

-Yui, Yuki-susurro los nombres de sus amigos de la infancia

-Parece que fue una trampa pero ellos ya sabían de este ataque, según las investigaciones que les dieron a tu abuelo Yamamoto pusieron una bomba en el avión. Como tus padres ya sabían que estaban en peligro por la empresa y como los Abarai viajaban con ellos fue un extra eliminarlos…

-¿Pe…pero saben quien esta de tras de todo esto?

-No, pero tienen deducciones que Aizen este tramando algo, pero como ya se hizo de los dueños de las dos empresas más poderosas de Japón no creo que tengan trampas para las otras, no por ahora…Él que me llamo desde el hospital fue su abuelo, me dijo que Yui le envió una carta donde explicaba todo lo sucedido y dos cartas más, una de las cosas que decía la carta fue que tu y Rukia-chan vivan con él en la mansión Yamamoto, en Londres.

-Ya veo-dijo cabizbaja-Creo que también tenemos que olvidarnos de ustedes para protegerlos porque quizás esa personas busquen alguien cerca de nosotras o de mi padres y no puedo permitir que les hagan algo-Levantando la mirada con los ojos vidriosos-Por favor olvídense de nosotras y hagan que Yuzu y Karin nos olviden, pero en especial traten que Ichigo nos olvide, por favor…

Nunca la habían visto así, pero ella tenía razón- Si lo haremos Hisana-chan.

-Hoy tienen que viajar su abuelo envió los pasajes sus cosas de su cuarto lo enviaran mañana.

-si, iré a arreglar las maletas y traeré a Rukia-dijo levantándose-bajare para despedirme-con una sonrisa triste, que los esposos Kurosaki pudieron notar y subió las escaleras.

-Todo esto ha sido tan repentino, Yui-no lo puedo creer-_Era como mi hermana menor la quería tanto me alegro que Yuki la hizo feliz, pero aun no puedo creer que se haya ido. Recuerdo que siempre me llamaba con su radiantes sonrisa corriendo entre las arboles de cerezos y con el viento movía su largo y ondulado pelo negro y cuando habría las ojos te perdías en ello. En eso Hisana-chan y Rukia-chan la heredaron. Yuki tenía el temperamento de Ishin con el cabello reluciente de color marrón lizo como el de sus hijas, con los ojos verdes. Él y Ishin hacían mil y unas travesura en la secundaria y en la universidad…Pero esa bomba desvaneció toda las felicidad de sus hijas y la de nosotros…_

OoOooOOooOO

-Rukia-susurro pero no estaba nadie-debe estar en el cuarto de Ichigo, la dejare dormir por un rato mientras termino las maletas

……Minutos después…….

-Gracias Ishin

-Solo es esta maleta verdad si

-Me despediré bajo en seguida

-Las espero abajo

Se despidió rápidamente sin despertar a Yuzu y a Karin

-Hisana-san-susurraron las dos entre sueños

-Adiós Karin, Yuzu

Sonriendo cerró la puerta…suspiro venia lo más difícil. Entro al cuarto de Ichigo, y los vio los dos abrazados sonriendo, con delicadeza y astucia los separo dejando en brazos al peluche que tenia Rukia hace horas y que ahora estaba en el piso…

-Lo siento Ichigo, yo no quiero que se separen pero es por su bien los queremos por eso lo hago, para protegerlos-susurro y le dio un beso en la frente-Adiós-con Rukia aun durmiendo en sus brazos.

Y salió de la habitación…

-Rukia, Hisana-susurro entre sueños.

Puso con delicadeza a Rukia en el mueble de la sala, para despedirse

-Masaki-san has sido como nuestra segunda madre-dijo mientras Masaki la abrazaba en forma maternal acariciándole el cabello como lo hacía cuando ella era niña.-Gracias

-Gracias a ti Hisana-chan y para mi tu y Rukia-chan han sido como mis hijas y me han hecho más feliz de lo que estaba-la abrazaba mas fuerte-Cuídate y cuida a Rukia-chan, nosotros estaremos bien.-dijo separándose de ella dándole una sonrisa única que Hisana no pudo explicar

-Adiós Ishin-chan me gusto tener un segundo padre, se como querían a mis padres y viviremos por ellos-Dijo feliz dándole un abrazo a Ishin

-Hisana-chan cuídate y cuida de Rukia-chan T-T-dijo llorando a mares, para romper la tristeza… sonrió-Me alegro que estés comprometida con Byakuya cuídalo a él también, creo que no podemos ir a la boda pero de todas maneras te deseamos lo mejor.

-Gracias, quisieran que vallan, pero primero es su seguridad y no mis niñerías-sonrió

-Las maletas ya están en el taxi, señorita Hisana-dijo el taxista

-Gracias vamos enseguida-mientras veía como Ishin y Masaki se despedía de una dormida Rukia-_Es por para proteger a los que queremos…para protegerlos…._

Ya en el avión……

Hisana estaba mirando el cielo era tarde su abuelo las esperaría mañana en la mansión, _Cuídense_, cerró los ojos y suspiro, volteo a ver a Rukia aun estaba dormida profundamente… se veía relajada…

-Ichigo-susurro entre sueños

_Lo siento Rukia, esto es para que ellos vivan a salvo y felices espero que lo entiendas, si nos hubiéramos quedado hubieran estado en peligro, entiéndelo. _Vio como una mosquita pasaba por los oídos de Rukia en eso se despertó.

-Jo -.-, tonta mosca-refunfuño- ¿eh?-abriendo los ojos viendo en donde estaba-¿Hisana onee-san que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Rukia

-¿Qué…que ha pasado?

-Nuestro padres al venir en el avión alguien le tendió una trampa y murieron- le dijo suavemente ocultando su tristeza.

-¿Qué?-abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente poniéndose vidriosos

-Rukia-la abrazo-¿tu…tu quieres proteger a los Kurosaki?

-Siempre-dijo cerrando los ojos

-Para protegernos tenemos que hacer algo-sintió como Rukia asentía con la cabeza-Olvidarlos-Rukia abrió en par sus ojos-Para que nada les pase y no sufran tenemos que hacer como si nunca lo hubiéramos conocido, ¿puedes hacer esto Rukia?

-Si lo hare nee-san

Se quedaron abrazadas y se quedaron dormidas, esperando que el avión llegue a su destino, Londres…donde su abuelo las esperaba…

¿Rukia e Ichigo cumplirán su promesa?

¿se encontraran de nuevo como el atardecer une el día y la noche?

Tal vez si, tal vez no eso es cosa del destino su destino.

Sugoiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Acabe el capitulo x3

Bueno espero reviews

Cualquier tipo de reviews, tomatazos, quejas, preguntas, peluches de Ichi o de Bya-kun

El cap. del mi otro fic ¿celos? lo empezare lo más pronto posible eso solo que mañana empiezo las clases, pero hare lo mejor y lo más pronto.

Próximo capítulo serán los 7 años después OV Rukia

Que sucedió con Rukia 7 años después

Capitulo 2: 7 años después, Rukia

Tenía los ojos cerrados y en eso sintió algo en la frente algo frio

-ten, debes tener sed-abrió los ojos y vio la cara de un chico muy, muy cerca a ella.

Bueno lo dejos hasta ahí

Nos vemos


	2. ¿que le paso a Rukia estos años?

Ohaio minna-san, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo aun sigo aprendiendo y mejorando para escribir fics espero escribir como mis amigas del fanfiction.

Gracias a: Naoko Tendo (Gracias por el review y por ser la primera en dármelo, y el reencuentro va ser…ummm no se cómo explicarlo, pero te prometo que te va a encantar, espero que pases a leer el nuevo cap de ¿Celos?) Anilorac(Yo también estoy quedándome ciega Caro-chan, espero que te guste la continuación, gracias por seguir apoyándome) RukiaxUchiha (Lo sé una triste despedida, pero se encontraran, ya lo leerás y también leeremos jajajaja como amanece Ichi, en el otro cap. Gracias por leer) Uchiha Katze(Ya sé que aun no soy muy buena con la redacción pero eh mejorado mucho, mucho n.n, Gracias espero que este cap te guste) ( Arigatou por pasarte por aquí nwn, sip Kon apareció, como olvidarlo x3, y por lo de matar a Hisana y lo de Bya-kun, lo veras más abajo y también te responderé más abajo, gracias por tu apoyo)

**Advertencia: este capítulo puede tener alto contenido RenRuki y/o KaiRuki. También un poco de OOC de parte de Rukia y otros personajes… están advertidos, no me maten.**

Sin más aquí les dejos el segundo capítulo….

No me olvides, recuérdame en tu corazón

Recuérdame, como yo lo hago

Capítulo dos: ¿Qué le paso a Rukia después de esos años?

El vuelo se había retrasado. Ya estaban en la limusina, con destino a la mansión Yamamoto, donde su abuelo las estaba esperando. Rukia aun dormía en los brazos de su hermana mientras que ella miraba el paisaje de Londres, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

Suspiro-_Espero que todo lo que estamos haciendo sea lo correcto, todo sea para que nadie más se vea involucrado, pero…-_dijo mirando a Rukia- _espero que esto no la perjudique, quiero que sea feliz._

-Hisana-nim-dijo el chofer de la familia sacándola de sus pensamientos- hemos llegado a la mansión Yamamoto-Hisana vio como le abrían la gran puerta de la entrada, al entrar el carro vio el inmenso jardín que llevaba a la puerta de la mansión, hacía tiempo que no iban a visitar a su abuelo y esa mansión seguía igual.

-Rukia-dijo dulcemente para despertarla-Ya llegamos, Rukia

-¿uhm?-dijo abriendo perezosamente sus ojos-¿adónde?

-Rukia estamos en la mansión, venga levántate-dijo sonriéndole con ternura

-Si Hisana onne-chan-bajaron del auto y miraron detenidamente el lugar donde estaban antes de entrar a la gran mansión, percibían cada movimiento y sonidos, de los pájaros y las hojas de los árboles al moverse por el aire.

-Por aquí-Dijo Minami una de las empleadas de la mansión. Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala principal que lo primero que veías eran unas enormes escaleras alfombradas que obviamente llevaban al segundo piso y a los cuartos.

-Yo recordaba esta mansión más grande-opinó Rukia

-Es por que vinimos cuando tenias 4 o 5 años, Rukia

-Y en ese tiempo han crecido mucho-escucharon una voz detrás de ellas

-Abuelo-Dijeron las dos hermanas corriendo a su abuelo que bajaba de las grandes escaleras

-Su vuelo se retaso ¿cierto?-Hisana asintió con su cabeza-Sus cosas llegaron hace horas y sus habitaciones ya esta listas.

-Gracias abuelo-dijo sonriendo, Hisana

-El almuerzo ya está servido Yamamoto-sama

-Gracias, Minami-la chica de pelo castaño hizo una reverencia y salió.-deben tener hambre vallamos a almorzar

-Si- agradecieron y se fueron con su abuelo al comedor.

El almuerzo fue normal, como recordaban Hisana y Rukia cuando almorzaban con su abuelo.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo Hisana

-Abuelo-el volteo a verla-¿Puedo recorrer por toda la mansión para conocerla mejor?

-No es necesario que me preguntes, Rukia, estás en tu casa

-Gracias-dijo parándose- me retiro-tenía que ser educada con su abuelo, lo conocía muy bien.-Gracias por la comida-se retiró.

-Tengo unos papeleos en mi oficina, Hisana-ella volteo a verlo-Quiero hablar contigo después.

-Sí abuelo, estaré en mi cuarto.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas, y a Rukia le faltaba un poco para conocer toda la mansión.-_Quizás lo deje para mañana o para más tarde aunque solo me falta esa puerta. _Se dirigió a la última puerta que le faltaba. Al abrirla encontró un jardín rodeada de rejas negras que daban a la calle, había llegado al final de la mansión, el pasto no se veía muy claramente ya que estaba cubierta por una alfombra de varios tipos de flores. Rukia empezó a correr en todo ese espacio y se tiró para descansar un poco.

-Impresionante, pesaba que era un cuarto normal-cerró los ojos-me gusta esta suave brisa-susurró. Rukia no se dio cuenta de que una persona…más bien un chico de su misma edad la estaba viendo de tras de las rejas.

-Rukia-sama, Rukia-sama-Corría una chica de cabellos castaños. El chico se escondió en la cortina de flores de las rejas lo más que pudo

-Minami, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me lames Rukia-sama me hace sentir vieja-haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento, Rukia-chan pero su abuelo la llama

Suspiro-Bueno que mas da tendré que ir-dijo poniéndose de pie pero un sonido la detuvo

-Ka…ummm-ella voltio hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie. No le hizo mucho caso

-¿Ocurre algo Rukia-chan?-pregunto Minami

-No, no pasa nada, vamos de una vez, Minami-El chico que estaba escondido con una mano en la boca de su hermano, estaba nervioso por alguna razón, él nunca fue asi, pero su hermano, al que lo calló antes de que digiera su nombre y lo malograra todo, que bueno que tenia reflejos. Casi lo atapan. Después de que Rukia se fue, le dijo a su hermano que se callara un rato y después se fueron a su casa.

Llego donde estaba su abuelo, en el salón principal

-¿Qué pasa, abuelo?

-No podremos estar en la cena Rukia, Hisana y yo tenemos que salir a una reunión

-No, no te preocupes

-Rukia-ella dirigió su mirada-¿te acuerdas de Matsumoto, Hitsugaya y Hinamori?

-Por supuesto que me acurdo de ellos, abuelo-dijo sonriente, recordando sus amigos de Londres.

-Pues, ellos quieren verte y para que te acompañen se quedaran a dormir.

-Aquí los esperaré abuelo

-Jo, yo también quería verlos-dijo Hisana

-No te preocupes Hisana onne-chan les daré tus saludos- ambas se sonrieron

-Valla, valla pero si son las hermanas Yamamoto-Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta-Si que has crecido Rukia-chan estas toda una linda princesa.

-Kisuke, la vas a asustar

-No te preocupes Yoruichi-chan, ya me he acostumbrado a sus idioteces-a Rukia se le escapó.

-Sí que me caes muy bien Rukia-dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-¿A qué has venido Urahara?-dijo Yamamoto intrigado.

-Solo vine a saludar a Hisana-chan y a mi ahijada, y de paso a que me lleves a la reunión.

-Si ya saludamos, porque no nos vamos, Urahara-Dijo un muchacho que estaba detrás de Yoruichi, con los brazos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Pero Renji, si acabamos de llegar-dijo sacando su abanico-ven te presento a mi linda ahijada Ru…

-Rukia-dijo mirándola

-Hola Renji

-Pero bueno, ¿ustedes ya se conocían?

-No te hagas tú también lo sabias

-¿No sé de que hablas, Yoruichi-san?-dijo sonriendo con el abanico en mano-Renji ¿Qué te parece si llevas a Rukia a comer un helado?

-A pero nosotros, no…

-Ya captamos el mensaje, tío-dijo Renji jalando a Rukia-Ven Rukia nos están botando.

-Que bien captas el mensaje, Renji-dijo divertido.

-Cállate pesado-saliendo con Rukia a comer helado.

Al ver que los dos se habían ido, preguntó-¿No les pasará nada si van solos?

-Tranquila Hisana tengo varias personas vigilando-dijo Yoruichi ya que su seguridad era la mejor de todo el mundo y ella misma enseñaba.

-Bien ahora podemos hablar de todo lo ocurrido-dijo Yamamoto

Se dirigieron a su oficina para hablar mejor.

-Hisana-empezó Yamamoto-como sabrás hay un enemigo que al parecer quiere terminar con las empresas importantes, matando a las personas importantes-Hisana afirmo con la cabeza-he planeado hacer una alianza y Urahara me está ayudando.

-¿Alianza?

-Sí, he formado una alianza con otras importantes empresas, una de ellas son la cadena de hospitales de Retsu Unohana y la cadena de Ryuken Ishida, la empresa de Shunsui Kyoraku y Jushirou Ukitake, la gran empresa de los Kuchiki, la empresa secreta Shihoin, la empresa de los Shiba y los laboratorios de Urahara con ayuda de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Aparte de ellos tengo a Kenpachi Zaraki y a Sajin Komamura que me ayudan en la empresa Yamamoto. Con ellos tenemos una reunión hoy para ver los planes de la nueva alianza ´´Soul Society´´.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Aun no saben quien le puso la trampa a mis padres?

-No, aun no.

-Hisana algo me dice que nos quieres contar algo-dijo deduciendo la mujer gatuna.

-¿Ah?-la agarro por sorpresa, suspiro, era ahora o nunca, aunque de todos modos lo van a saber-Yo les quería decir que me voy a casar con Byakuya Kuchiki-Espero hasta que alguien diga algo. Y Urahara no perdió su turno…

-Pero que gran noticia ya tenemos nueva familia, ¿verdad Yamamoto-sama?

-Si-dijo-Felicitaciones Hisana, tienen mi consentimiento.

-Gracias abuelo.

-Ya era hora que Byakuya-bo madurara, gracias Hisana por descongelar su corazón y su estirada cara-dijo sonriendo-Por cierto ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-A pues en don meses-dijo con naturalidad.

-¡dos meses!-Yoruichi asusto a Hisana-es demasiado pronto, venga no hay tiempo.

-Ah pero falta mucho y yo…

-Nada de que falta, vamos-dijo agarrando su mano y jalándola hacia la salida-tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¡Yoruichi, no le vallas a quitar el brazo, que Byakuya la quiere enterita!-dijo divertidamente-Bueno…sí, que está con su energía habitual-dijo abanicándose mientras sonreía-Esto te da más ventaja para tu alianza ¿no Yamamoto-sama?

-En parte sí, pero al parecer Hisana está feliz y eso es bueno, la que me preocupa un poco es Rukia.

-Pero bueno no te pongas asi, ella está y estará bien, Renji la cuidara eso te lo aseguro-Sonriendo.

Mientras….Habían llegado a los columpios mientras comían helado, conversando…

-Rukia hay algo que me intriga.

-Dímelo-mientras daba una lamida a su helado.

-¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?

-Pues-bajo su mirada-mis padres tuvieron un accidente en el avión en el que viajaba y murieron, ahora vivo con mi abuelo-sacudió la cabeza, no es momento de ponerse triste, su hermana se iba a casar, eso lo supo mientras se hacía dormida en el avión y Hisana hablaba con Byakuya-¿y tú qué haces por Londres?

-Pues creo que mis padres viajaban con tus padres en el mismo avión-sonrió en broma, pero a la vez serio para no poner triste a la morena.

-Tonto-dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo que digas, pero estamos juntos en esto, Rukia-dijo sonriéndole una vez más-Te protegeré

-Saldremos adelante Renji por todos y por nosotros-Devolviéndole la misma sonrisa-Por cierto… ¿Qué relación tienes con Kisuke?

-Pues es mi tío.

Rukia casi se ahoga con el helado-¿Tu…tu tío?

-Si mi tío, suena raro ¿cierto?

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿y para ti?

-Pues es amigo de la familia y mi padrino.

-Eso también suena raro.

-Si lo sé, pero es un buen tipo-recordando las payasadas de su padrino.

-Rukia –ella volteo a verlo-¿Qué sabor de helado tienes que se ve bueno? Aunque se te está derramando un poco.

-Pues chocolate y piña, no había vainilla ¿y el tuyo?-dijo lamiendo la parte que se estaba derramando.

-Lúcuma y fresa.

-_Fresa_-Pensó Rukia y bajo la mirada.

-Rukia ¿Qué…que tienes?-se asustó al verla con la mirada triste.

-Renji te voy a decir algo pero solo queda entre tú y yo ¿está bien?-vio como el chico asintió con la cabeza- En Karakura toda mi vida he tenido una familia más, la familia Kurosaki, desde que nací, siempre que mi padres viajaban nos quedábamos ahí, me gustaba estar ahí con Yuzu y Karin las hermanas menores de la familia, muy diferentes en carácter, Ishin, la cabeza de la familia, aunque a veces actuaba raro pero siempre te animaba no importara que o la situación parecía un hijo mas, Masaki, mi segunda madre con una sonrisa suya te alegraba todo el día-suspiro- Ichigo…era mi mejor amigo con el que podía contar con todo-Sonrió tristemente, a Renji no le gusto mucho la ultima parte, al parecer ese chico era o es importante para la morena-pero desde ayer ellos ya no existen para mí ni yo para ellos.

-¿Qué, pero por…porque?

-Si nos hubiéramos quedado ahí, ellos hubieran estado en peligro, por eso tengo que olvidarlos-una lágrima bajo por su mejilla-tengo que protegerlos para que sean felices, tengo que olvidarlos-otra lágrima estaba a punto de bajar, pero sintió la mano de Renji impidiendo el paso a esa traicionera lágrima, Rukia subió su mirada, vio que Renji le sonreía dulcemente.

-Tranquila-le dijo-No te preocupes, ya todo va a salir mejor, ellos ya están bien, a salvos-Rukia le sonrió.

-Ayúdame a olvidarlos Renji, yo tampoco quiero sufrir con este recuerdo.

-No dejare que sufras Rukia, te ayudare a olvidar, te protegeré- la abrazó. Rukia se sintió protegida muy diferente cuando Ichigo la abrazaba, al parecer todos la protegían de diferente forma, recordaba a Ichigo y su manera de protegerla.

-Gracias Renji

-No te preocupes Rukia, estaré aquí, para ti en las buenas y en las malas-Sonrió-pero ahora puedes acabar tu helado ya me machaste la ropa.

-¡Tonto, tú me manchaste el pelo con el helado de fresa!

-Lo siento princesa vamos a la mansión para que te limpien-dijo burlonamente.

-¡Asi…pues, no soy una princesa cualquiera, Abarai!-dijo siguiéndole el juego-¡Porque esta princesa te pateara el trasero!

-Espero que seas la única que lo patee, si es que me alcanzas-comenzó a correr.

-¡Idiota, ven lávame el pelo!-fue tras él.

…………………….Londres, Inglaterra, 2 meses después…………………………..

-Cielos sí que Hisana onne-chan se ve hermosa con ese vestido y su cálida sonrisa-dijo Rukia mirando a su hermana bailando con su nuevo esposo.

Si tienes razón-agregó-Tu también te ves bien Rukia-se voltearon a mirarse

Rukia sonrió con burla y dijo-Valla no sabía que podías alagar a las personas Renji

-Sí, si lo que digas Rukia-puso sus manos detrás de su nuca volteando un rato a ver a la pareja que bailaba. Era una fiesta privada solo los dueños de las más importantes empresas y sus familias estaban presentes mirando a la reciente pareja. Renji, dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amiga-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Yo?-dijo señalándose asi misma

-No, tu-dijo molesto por la pregunta de Rukia

-Pero esa es el baile de los novios

-Ese baile acaba de terminar –Dijo mirando la pista, Rukia lo siguió con la mirada-¿Y bien?-Extendiendo el brazo

-Está bien-agarrando el brazo de su amigo parándose- solo espero que no me pises

-Yo debería decir eso-Agrego, ella solo le devolvió la mirada. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde otras personas bailaban.

-Cielo Rukia-chan esta linda con ese vestido

-Si tienes razón Rangiku-chan

-A mi me da igual

-Pero que frio eres taicho

-Deja de llamarme asi Matsumoto-dijo perdiendo los estribos

- Ah esto Shiro-chan no seas asi, creo que Rangiku-chan no lo dice apropósito

-No le apoyes con sus tonterías Hinamori, por favor

-Oh! mira ahí vienen-cambiando de tema, viendo como Rukia y Renji se dirigían hacia ellos

-Renji, no sabía que bailaras-dijo la chica de grandes atributos para su edad (N/A:ojo todos tenían la misma edad)

-Yo tampoco lo sabia Rangiku-san, pensaba que me iba a pisar el pie

-Creo que bailo mejor que tu, Rukia

-¿Pero qué dices Renji?-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Les deseo muchas felicidades a Hisana-sama y a Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-chan-dijo cambiando de tema con una sonrisa

-Gracias Momo-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Que astuta-susurro solo auditable para ella, Momo le respondió con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que el volteara para que no vean su leve sonrojo.

-Bya-kun hizo una gran fiesta nwn- apareció saltando una pequeña de 3 años, con un color de pelo muy peculiar-Lo mejor es la comida ¿verdad Ken-chan?

-Si un gran bufet, Yachiru- apareció un hombre alto-Lo malo es que no pueda pelear con nadie

-No te preocupes Ken-chan en el dojo ya pelearas, además hoy no puedes por la promesa del abuelo Yama.-dijo con una sonrisa, y él asistió la cabeza

-¿Pe…pero de donde aparecieron?-dijo Renji algo exaltado ante la aparición de los dos

-Pues nos han invitado ¿no?-dijo una voz detrás de el

-Además mi magníficamente brillante presencia debe estar presente en esta boda -otra voz

-Deja de ser arrogante rarito-chan-dijo Yachiru x3

-La niñata tiene razón….auuuu…quítenmela-dijo sacudiendo la pierna que estaba mordiendo Yachiru

-TÚ no te metas bola de boliche- dijo haciendo pucheros

Todos miraban la típica escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Rukia ya se había acostumbrado a su vida en Londres y las típicas peleas de su prima Yachiru y Ikkaku.

-Mira Ken-chan-Señalando a un mozo-ya llego los helados, vamos-Aunque Yachiru no podía caminar bien con sus 3 años, era ágil, astuta y hablaba muy bien, fue directo al mesero con los helados.

-Al fin-dijo con una sonrisa endemoniada siguiendo a Yachiru

-¡Vengan Yumi-chan y trae a la bola de boliche!-dijo encima del pobre mesero en el piso comiendo helado. Ikkaku solo maldijo en susurros.

-Helado bueno para la piel, ven vamos Ikkaku

-Qué más da -dijo yendo a la mesa donde estaba Yachiru y Kenpachi

Cara de todos menos Toushiro:

-Rukia-dijo una dulce voz reconocible a espaldas de ella

-¿Si Hisana onne-chan?-todos voltearon a ver a la recientes esposos e hicieron una leve reverencia

-¿Podemos hablar un rato contigo?-dijo Hisana mirando a sus amigos, Rukia asintió con la cabeza-Me la llevo solo unos minutos-despidiéndose con una sonrisa. Al alejarse un poco para hablar mejor Hisana comenzó…

-Rukia… ¿Qué te parecería ser una Kuchiki?-dijo con entusiasmo

-¿Ser…ser una Kuchiki?-repitió Hisana asintió con la cabeza, ella achico sus ojos y le sonrió, dando un brinco la abrazo- me encantaría, pero-separándose-no entiendo ¿ya no serás mi hermana?

Hisana le sonrió- serás hermana de Byakuya, pero aun seremos hermanas de sangre

-Es una idea extraña Hisana onne-chan pero me gusta, gracias-dijo contenta volteo a ver a su hermano- Gracias por aceptarme en su familia, Kuchi…nii-sama

-No es nada, es bueno tener a más miembros en la familia, Rukia-dijo fríamente

Lo que escucho pareció alago viniendo de Byakuya, le sonrió con ese pensamiento de vivir con él como hermano- bueno me retiro, felicidades por su boda Hisana-san, nii-sama-haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias Rukia, nosotros planearemos todo de tu traslado ya hemos hablado con el abuelo y está feliz por la noticia-dijo dulcemente Hisana

-Gracias de nuevo a los dos, bueno me retiro-hizo una última reverencia y se fue con sus amigos que estaban intrigados por esa conversación. Su nueva familia vio con ella se separaba de ellos, Hisana sonreía no se separaría de ella, la cuidaría, Byakuya también sonreía pero muy en su interior.

-Escupe todo Rukia-chan-dijo una curiosa Matsumoto

-Bueno pues soy una Kuchiki, hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki-dijo con un tono algo de superioridad

-¡Sugoi!-dijo abalanzándose sobre ella-las noticias no terminan

-Rangiku-san la vas a asfixiar- dijo Momo preocupada, la rubia se separo un poco de la nueva Kuchiki que estaba un poco azul por falta de oxigeno

-Gracias, Momo-dijo respirando pausadamente, Rangiku sonrió haciéndose la santa

-Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo emocionada-¿verdad Taicho?

-No molestes y no molestes a los demás

-Jo pero que aburrido eres taicho- dijo haciendo pucheros. Mientras los demás seguían ¨hablando¨, Rukia volteo a ver a Renji, este le sonrió, _¿eso será lo mejor, Rukia? Creo que si mientras seas feliz, aun te seguiré viendo, no creo que cambie nada solo tu apellido seguirás siendo Rukia, eso lo sé-_Pensó el pelirrojo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron conversando o viendo a Matsumoto molestando a Toushiro mientras que Momo los calmaba, escena muy normal para ellos, y aun venían más y más sorpresas o desgracias.

…………………………………..Londres, 3 años después…………………………….

Hermosa tarde de verano, el sol aun estaba radiante, los pájaros cantando, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al ritmo del viento, todo un paisaje delicado y a la vez fascinante en Londres, pero en un cuarto matrimonial de la mansión Kuchiki, llovía, llovía en todo el interior del cuarto. En la cama estaba Hisana, con ojeras, la cara pálida, pero sin desaparecer esa sonrisa que derritió el corazón de su esposo, Byakuya, que estaba sentado alado de la cama viendo las últimas horas o minutos que tenía su querida esposa, hace ya mucho días y semanas que estaba viendo su esposa morir poco a poco al frente de sus ojos, ya no se podía hacer nada, era definitivo, hizo lo imposible para que ella siguiera con vida, pero no se pudo hacer nada más.

-Bya…Byakuya-llamo con débil voz

-Aquí estoy-dijo agarrando su mano, ella sonrió aliviada volteo a verlo, sus miradas se mesclaron

-Gracias-Byakuya abrió más los ojos-gracias por todos estos años, por darme todo tu amor y cariño, por aceptar mis niñerías, por estar conmigo, gracias Byakuya

-Tú no eres la que tiene que agradecer nada, Hisana-ella le sonrió, él sabía que ella es la única de saco toda la ´frialdad´ de él, por tenerla cerca aunque ella conocía su actitud, ella lo seguía amando.

-Te amo, Byakuya-él la miro tristemente, pero ella aun le sonreía a pesar de estar sufriendo por su enfermedad-solo…solo quisiera pedirte un favor, cuida a Rukia y sigue tratándola como tu hermana, ayúdala a encontrar su felicidad y acéptala, por favor, cuida de ella, se que ella te quiere como su hermano, espero que tu también la quieras a ella como tu hermana y por como es.

-Lo haré, Hisana lo prometo, la cuidare- acepto

-Te amo-volvió a decir, él se reincorporo y la besó como diciéndole ´´yo también´´-Gracias por todo Byakuya, perdóname por no poder quedarme más tiempo a tu lado, pero siempre estaré en ti y para ti, no importa si no estoy viva, te amare.

-Lo sé, yo también lo haré, Hisana- se paró y le dio una mirada y leve sonrisa ´´dulce´´ (a su manera) ella era la única que miraría esa mirada y sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-Julie, llama a Rukia

-Hai, Kuchiki-sama- y empezó a correr por los pasillos

* * *

-Kuchiki Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki- decía echada debajo de un gran árbol en la mansión Kuchiki, con las piernas en alto, cruzadas, con una mano en la cabeza y otra haciendo dibujos imaginarios en el viento-me gusta estar aquí con Hisana y ser una Kuchiki supongo que está bien ¿no?

-Joder Rukia, deja de molestar me tienes asi como 3 años-dijo, echado alado de ella con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en la cabeza-y como siempre te digo, está bien estas con Hisana-dijo frunciendo el seño

Lo miro con cara enojada y después ideo un plan para molestarlo, asi que sigilosamente se levanto y se sentó en sima de él-jo acaso el señor Abarai se molesto porque no lo dejo dormir-y agrego una vez más con esa molesta voz-oh ¿porqué será, señor Abarai? pyon

-yo te digo porqué señorita Kuchiki-dijo en tono de amenaza girando y cayendo (por asi decirlo) él sobre ella, agarrando sus muñecas- Sí en parte estoy molesto porque no me dejas dormir un poco ya que ayer estuve entrenando para el campeonato de kendo que siempre hay en el instituto y estoy molesto porque…

-…Porque ahora muy pocas veces nos vemos-termino Rukia- Lo sé, Renji es porque tengo las clases de arte, la selección de gimnasia, teatro, el instituto y con esas clases que me hace hacer nii-sama de no sé que de negocios y tu también estas ocupado con el kendo y todos esos deportes que haces

-¿y porque no te metes al kendo conmigo?

-je ¿acaso no está Toushiro ahí?-dijo con un tono de burla, al saber la respuesta

-sí, pero como uno de los capitanes y a veces es insoportable, suficiente tengo con Ikkaku o con Kenpachi que a veces se aparece como antiguo capitán y empieza a pelear con todo el mundo.

-hay que lindo quieres que yo valla para que te escondas detrás mío, co-bar-de-dijo burlándose con una sonrisa en su cara

-No es eso, si que desesperas e-na-na-dijo imitando la voz de ella

-está bien mi estimado cobarde iré en uno de estos dias-termino la frase bajando la mirada, preocupando al chico

-Rukia-dijo susurrando- desde hace varias semanas o meses que has estado con esa tonta cara ¿qué pasa?

-Es que-dijo ignorando la palabra ´tonta´, volteo su cara, mirándolo y volteo de nuevo esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo- Hisana me está preocupando hace ya que ha estado mal en cama y no me han querido decir nada, creo…creo que, que algo malo pasara-dedujo

Renji sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki le dijo hace unos pocos días que Hisana ya no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, que tenía que cuidar a Rukia- Tranquila, pase lo que pase todos, en especial yo, estaremos aquí para ti- le agarro el mentón a Rukia para que le vea a los ojos con sinceridad- te lo prometo, Rukia

-Gracias, Renji-le dijo con los ojos vidriosos, no quería seguir llorando en su vida, pero esas malditas lagrimas querían salir, poco a poco Renji se fue acercando al rostro de Rukia, sus labios se rosaban…

-Rukia-sama-aun sin levantarse ellos miraron donde provenía la cansada voz

-¿Qué…que pasa Julie?-Renji se arrodillo dejando a Rukia sentarse, algo malo acaba de ocurrir

-Kuchiki-sama lo llama-Rukia abrió los ojos, sabía lo que era, se levanto

-Renji-dijo delante de él dándole la espalda-Espérame adentro de la mansión

-Te espero en tu cuarto-Respondió viendo a Rukia corren por otra entrada

* * *

Rukia aún corría por los pasadizos, se dio cuenta que estaba llegando al cuarto matrimonial, empezó a bajar la velocidad, caminando, toco la puerta suavemente, escucho un ´´adelante´´ correspondiente de su hermano, abrió la puerta…

-Nii-sama-susurro, él volteo a verla

-Hisana quiere hablar contigo-Rukia dirigió su mirada a la frágil imagen de su hermana echada en la gran cama, empezó a caminar despacio aun con los ojos en ella

-Hisana onne-chan-susurro con un tono triste

-Rukia- mientras llegaba hacia su hermana, se arrodillo de golpe y le agarro con las dos manos la mano pálida de ella diciendo un leve ´´aquí estoy´´, mientras la seguía viendo- Gracias Rukia, me ha encantado estar a tu lado, dicen que nos parecemos mucho pero somos diferentes, eres la mejor, eres hermosa y fuerte, por enfrentar todas las cosas que se te ponen al frente, estoy orgullosa de ti al igual que lo están nuestros padres, yo te seguiré viendo y dando ánimos, pero no será aquí y lo sabes-las lagrimas la volvieron a traicionar bajando por sus mejillas-no llores, tienes que sonreír, cuida de Byakuya, se que lo quieres por eso cuídale, sonríe Rukia sonríe…por…las…dos- poco a poco su voz desaparecía y sus ojos se cerraba pesadamente perdiendo su brillo y calidez- Los...quie…ro- su mano perdió sus fuerzas, Rukia aun la sostenía, con la mano de su hermana colgando.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y los volvió a achicar.-Hisana onne chan-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Hisana onne-chan…Hisana… ¡HISANAAA!-grito con desesperación poniendo sus manos en las sabanas ocultando su cara en ellas.

-Rukia- llamo su hermano que estaba viendo la escena- sabes que no deberías llorar, Hisana te lo acaba de decir

Rukia se paro limpiándose con el antebrazo las cara- Lo siento nii-sama-le dijo con una voz fría que aprendió de él volteo a verlo-perdóname, estaré en mi habitación, me…me retiro

-Sí, Rukia te puedes marchar

-Gracias nii-sama-miro por última vez a su hermana, ´´_aun asi no pierdes tu sonrisa ¿verdad Hisana onne-chan? ´´_-con su permiso-salió en dirección a su cuarto con la mirada gacha, pensando.

-¿Podre…con todo esto Hisana?- Byakuya la miro- te prometo que lo hare, descansa en paz, Hisana, yo me encargare de todo, protegeré a Rukia- con voz triste y melancólica, camino hacia la puerta-Julie…

-Hai Kuchiki-sama- se fue otra vez corriendo en busca de los demás, para que lleven el cuerpo de Hisana.

* * *

Caminaba a paso de zombie por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su cuarto, abrió la puerta cerrándola con pocas fuerzas.

-Rukia- su amigo lo supo con esa mirada cabizbaja que ella tenia, levanto su cabeza hacia la voz que la estaba llamando, susurro débilmente su nombre, y empezó a caminar como hacia unos minutos atrás- ¿Qué paso?-sabia que esa pregunta estaba de más, solo se dejo llevar por sus pensamiento, Rukia llego donde estaba él, en el balcón de su cuarto, miro hacia la luna y cayó de rodillas, llorando.-Tranquila-le dijo el chico y luego dejo que llorara todo lo que quería, desahogándose, mientras que él la abrazaba, sabía que era mejor asi, en silencio. Empezó a llover en el interior de la mansión Kuchiki y aunque en el estado del clima el meteorólogo dijo que iba a ver mucho sol y tranquilidad, nadie podía creer que después del día soleado empezaron a oscurecerse las calles y la lluvia surgió desprevenidamente. Rukia se quedo dormida en los brazos de Renji, él abrió sus ojos miro a Rukia un poco tranquila con los ojos hinchados, con signos de que habían caído lagrimas, la cargo acomodándola en su sus sabanas-Buenas noches Rukia

-Renji-dijo alguien a sus espalda, haciendo que el diera un respingo

-Yo…yo eh lo siento Kuchiki-sama, no me eh dado cuenta de la hora…yo

-No importa… ¿Rukia ya se durmió?

-Si, Kuchiki-sama

-Bien, Julie está arreglando un cuarto de invitados, Kisuke llamo y dijo que te quedes a dormir aquí, vendrá mañana- le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por los pasadizos

-Sí, gracias Kuchiki-sama- Vio como se iba con el mismo modo de superioridad

Una semana después….

La ceremonia había acabado, solo había una pequeña reunión en la mansión Kuchiki después del entierro todos se dirigieron hasta ahí, llovía como hace una semana en Londres, pero eso a ella, no le importo, seguía ahí al frente de la tumba de su hermana, bajo la lluvia que al parecer no daba signos de detenerse.

-Te prometo que saldré adelante Hisana onne-chan-dijo mas para sí misma, sonriendo. Miro hacia el cielo, levanto las manos al aire sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer, bajo las manos y las miro detenidamente-hare magia con ellas-cerro sus manos, dejando algunas gotas en ellas.

-Rukia-se paro viendo la chica empapada por la lluvia- no creo que sea bueno que te quedes ahí parada bajo esta lluvia-ella ni se inmuto a voltear a ver a su amigo, él empezó a caminar poniéndose alado de ella, tapándola de la lluvia con el paraguas, se arrodillo colocando un lirio lila sobre la tumba de Hisana, Rukia lo miro confundida.

-¿Y ese lirio?-dijo con un tono apagado

-Solo estoy dejándola porque ahora cuido a una rosa blanca con espinas-Rukia lo miro molesta, él se dio cuenta de eso- aunque sin esas espinas no sería la hermosa rosa blanca que es-le sonrió-te quiero Rukia, todos te queremos y recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ti-Rukia volteo a verlo y le sonrió

-Yo también te quiero Renji, como no hacerlo si eres mi mejor amigo, gracias-Renji la abrazo y siguieron viendo al lirio lila que nunca desaparecerá de sus recuerdos, ni de sus corazones.

-Bueno se nos hace tarde, todos nos esperan-dijo Renji aun abrazándola dando un giro y caminando.

-Es eso ¿y también porque nii-sama te dijo que me llamaras?-Renji se quedo tieso, le había dado en el blanco

-Sí, sí también es por eso, tu hermano nos espera-Rukia sonrió pensando si su mejor amigo le tendría miedo a su hermano_. Pero parece un cachorrito, nii-sama no le hace daño ni a una mosca_, pensó la chica- halla ya tendrás tiempo de perderte y pensar sobre tu cosas, Rukia- ella asintió con la cabeza y se fueron caminado abrazados hacia la limusina donde Byakuya les esperaba. _Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, Hisana onne-chan. _Pensó mientras veía por última vez en ese día, la tumba de su hermana.

* * *

-¿Renji, donde esta Rukia-chan?-le pregunto una chica rubia, que estaba en el grupo hacia donde estaba caminando.

-Después de comer, casi nada, se perdió por los jardines de la misión-Respondió con tristeza en chico.

-Jo…la debe pasar muy mal, tenemos que ir a verla-opino la rubia

-Sera mejor que la dejemos, seguro quieres estar sola, Matsumoto-dijo un chico peliblanco

-jo pero Taicho-al chico le salió una venita en la cien

-Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan tiene razón, Rukia-chan necesita pensar y estar un rato ella sola-dijo con dulce voz

-Tal vez tienes razón Hinamori-pensó un rato-¡Uh! ¡Ya sé, porque no le hacemos después una fiesta! ¡Siiii qué emoción!

-Eso es una mala idea Matsumoto, una mala idea-Matsumoto abrió la boca para hablar pero él continuo- y si quieres agregar sake, no tenemos edad y si quieres hacer fiesta, hazlo tu sola

-Jo, que malo eres taicho

-Es la verdad y deja de llamarme asi, Matsumoto

-Hai, taicho-dijo una obediente Matsumoto, Hinamori y Renji tenían una gotita en la cabeza. Mientras que un chico pelinegro que caminaba por las personas que estaban en el salón.

-¿Hermano a dónde vas?

-Ya dejo de llover, asi que paseare un rato, estoy aburrido

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Ganju ven-le llamo una chica

-Pues no lo creo, Kukkaku te llama, Ganju- vio como su hermana jalaba de una oreja a su pequeño hermano.

Mientras en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki…...

(Suspiro)-Podre…podre cumplir la promesa que le hice a Hisana-dijo mirando el cielo. Había llegado a uno de los lugares favoritos de la mansión, un lago con árboles de sakura alrededor y en el que se podía ver claramente el atardecer, que a ella tanto le gustaba, suspiro otra vez- Ichigo….aun con todo lo que ha pasado aun no te puedo olvidar y no lo hare-cerro y abrió los ojos- ¿me habrás olvidado?... eso espero, es lo mejor, pero aun asi me duele, si nos vemos alguna vez hare como si nunca te hubiera conocido, espero…espero lograrlo.

Cerro otra vez los ojos para sentir la brisa, bajando algunos pétalos de sakura, moviendo su cabellera a su paso. Todo estaba calmado tranquilo, sintió algo frio en su frente, frunció el seño y abrió los ojos, se sobresalto al ver un chico de pelo negro muy cerca a su cara mirándola, ella sabia quien era.

-Ten debes tener sed-le dijo aun sosteniendo la bebida en lata, ella lo sostuvo con las dos manos. Poco a poco el chico se fue separando, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Que es lo que quiere aquí, oh grandísimo Kaien-dono?-dijo con sarcasmo volteo y lo miro

-Valla no sabía que me conocieras, es un placer y un alago, princesa Kuchiki, pero solo llámame Kaien, no me gusta tanto el dono al final

-Eres el primero que me dice princesa en la cara-dijo molesta volteando de nuevo al atardecer ´_sí que tiene agallas_´.

-Es porque en verdad eres una princesa, para mí…desde que te vi- dijo casi en susurro, suspiro- Escucha se que piensas que soy lindo, talentoso, inteligente, uno de las personas más populares del instituto y uno de los capitanes de kendo-dijo en tono de burla-pero yo nunca quise ser eso, bueno la verdad nunca lo pensé, pero eso fue lo que hizo el destino, mi destino, no sé quien es mi amigo o no, no sé si tengo verdaderos amigos, pero supongo que la prin-ce-sa Ku-chi-ki si los tendrá.

-Tú ni siquiera me conoces-dijo mirándolo- tengo 4 amigos en los únicos que puedo confiar, solo en ellos

-Tienes suerte, princesa-Rukia ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese nombre-pero tendrás más seguro, y admiradores de hecho y tu pasas como si nada

-No deberías juzgar a un libro solo por su caratula, Kai-en-dono-dijo molestándolo- yo NUNCA quise que me reconocieran, ni ser popular, ni mucho menos tener admiradores, quiero ser normal, que me conozcan por ser yo misma no por mi apellido.

-Yo también…yo también quiero que me reconozcan por lo que soy no por la empresa, ni por mi apellido o por ser uno de los capitanes de kendo.-Rukia lo miro asombrada, en verdad ella solo lo veía de lejos en la escuela, escuchaba como las otras chicas de su salón hablaban de lo lindo que era, pero nunca hablo con él. Era una persona diferente de lo que creía. Bajo la mirada Kaien lo noto.-Sabes Hisana aun ha desaparecido, la conocí, era mi profesora de piano, una chica estupenda y dulce-Rukia lo miro rara-si piensas algo malo no es eso, yo le tenía, le tengo un gran respeto a Hisana, pero ella aun sigue aquí-dijo apuntando al corazón de Rukia-pero en especial aquí-le enseño su puño

-¿en un puño?

-No, princesa, en los lazos que tenían, esos lazos que nadie va a romper por más que este viva o no-Rukia le sonrió cálidamente, era verdad esos lazos no se podían romper ahora lo sabia gracias a él, _si que pensé mal de él. _Tampoco pueden romper los lazos que tiene con sus amigos y su familia._ Ni de Ichigo._

-Tienes razón, gracias Kaien

-Rukia quiero leer ese libro-le sonrió tontamente ella le devolvió la sonrisa-y el que tengo acá-dijo poniéndose el puño en el pecho

-Yo también quiero leer el libro -le dijo irónicamente

-Bueno entonces empecemos de nuevo-extendió la mano-Mucho gusto soy Kaien Shiba

-Encantada soy Rukia Kuchiki-ambos se sonrieron tontamente y empezaron a conversar como si siempre se hubieran conocido y se reencontraran, se empezaron a ´conocer´ de nuevo, en ese cálido atardecer, que Rukia recordaba melancólicamente a ´_Ichigo´_, pensó cerró los ojos siguió hablando con su nuevo amigo. Después de unos ´cortos minutos´ volvieron con los demás, dentro del salón.

-Oh Rukia al fin regresaste, estábamos preocupados por ti-dijo abrazándola con sus…abrazándola cariñosamente

-Ranmginvkum…mnsu…eml- trato de decir Rukia

-Matsumoto suéltala, la estas ahogando- dijo el chico con mirada fría, la chica con grandes atributos obedeció a su ´taicho´, Rukia dijo en susurro un ´Gracias primo´, Matsumoto giro la mirada-Shiba-kun no sabía que habías venido-dijo sorpresivamente

-Hola a todos-saludo Kaien, todos le contestaron alegremente, menos Renji, quien empezó a mirar con mala cara al pelinegro.

-Que les parece si mañana vamos todos a jugar tenis o golf, en el club-dijo una sonriente Rangiku

-Excelente idea, Rangiku-san-respondió Momo. -¿Qué te parece, Rukia-chan?-continuo Momo

-Claro me encantaría-Renji la miro, ella le sonrió, él le correspondió con una triste sonrisa _aun te protejo, Rukia, siempre lo hare, Kaien no me va a quitar nada de ti._

Aun ese pensamiento no lo olvida, pero esos 6 chicos se volvieron inseparables desde ese día, los mejores amigos, hubo problemas obviamente, pero lo solucionaron. Con el tiempo acabaron el colegio y cada unos hizo lo que más quería, sin perder el contacto.

Matsumoto se volvió en una famosa modelo, pero no de esas que se cuidan por todo, no, ella era libre de expresión, como siempre, no se dejaba callar. Nunca perdió contacto con sus primos, Rukia y Toushiro, ni con sus amigos Renji, Kaien y Momo, aun los trataba igual que siempre sin presumir nada a nadie.

Toushiro estudio leyes, y negocios para ayudar a su papá, Ukitake Jushirou, en la empresa de la familia, había crecido un poco, y acabo la universidad con honores. Aunque -según él- ya no podía soportar más a su loca prima, pero por suerte Momo y ella compraron un departamento donde vivían hace un año.

Momo siempre le gusto cocinar y para qué negarlo, cocina extraordinario, asi que estudio gastronomía, acabo los estudios, con ayuda de su papá, Kyoraku Shunsui y de su madrastra, Nanao Ise, empezó a abrir una cadena de restaurantes en todo el mundo. Ella estaba más tiempo en su primer restaurant en Londres, donde estaban sus amigos, su familia.

Kaien no dejo el kendo, es mas es profesor de kendo en su antiguo instituto, tampoco descuidaba a su familia, ya que él es el heredero de toda la empresa, estudió junto con Toushiro en la misma universidad y ahora cuidaba la empresa Shiba, con ayuda de su hermana Kukkaku.

Renji después de acabar con marketing, se convirtió en la mano derecha e izquierda de Byakuya. A Rukia le fascinó la idea, ya no tenía estaba sola en esas aburridas reuniones de Byakuya en otros países, siempre que iban a otros lugares se escapaban y visitaban las grandes tiendas.

Rukia estudio diseño de modas y fue una de las mejores cuando se graduó, era obvio ya que desde muy pequeña dibujaba a Chappy con distintos conjuntos eso le encantaba, ahora solo dibuja a Chappy en su tiempo libre, por que no creía que le acepten un trabajo con un conejo con ropa. Aun no dejaba el teatro estaba en uno muy conocido en Londres, toda su vida era sorprendente con su amigos, su hermano, era feliz se le notaba de simple vista. Pero nadie podía ver lo que sentía por dentro, solo hay dos personas que podían y no estaban con ella.

…………………………………..Londres, 12 años después, hoy…………………………….

Dormía plácidamente en su suave y confortable cama, echada boca abajo abrazando su emplumada almohada la brisa de la ´mañana´ movían las cortinas del gran balcón y la luz del brillante sol recorría todo el cuarto.

-Rukia-susurro-Rukia- un poco más fuerte-Rukia-la empezó a mover-despierta-la chica se movió

-Un ratito mas-tapándose más- aun es temprano

-Rukia pero si son las 11 de la mañana-dijo Julie

-Lo sé pero es que recién llegamos hoy en la madrugada, estoy cansada Julie- echándose boca arriba

-Pero hoy Kuchiki-sama se va de viaje a Japón, Rukia tienen una reunión, será mejor que te levantes, después si quieres duermas las horas que quieres- le dijo la chica castaña

-está bien-suspiro- espero que Renji también valla o si no lo mato

-Seguro que estará Rukia-chan-dijo sonriente-¡ah! te ha llamado, tu prima Matsumoto-chan dice que ya regreso de Paris, los quiere ver

-La llamare cuando nii-sama viaje-estirándose- verdad, se me olvidaba…una amiga va a llegar mañana- Julie asintió sonriéndole y salió del cuarto para que Rukia se cambiara. Se puso un vestido blanco el día era muy soleado y ese vestido que diseño caía en la perfección con el clima, combinada con unas sandalias blancas chatas. Se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor.

-¡Hey!-dio un brinco por la voz que provenía de la puerta- Que haces ahí Rukia, tenemos la reunión

-Renji, estaba esperando a nii-sama y a que tú vinieras

-Bueno, tu hermano está listo y yo estoy aquí, vamos de una vez-Rukia levanto los hombros, apago la televisión, agarro su bolso y salió con su mejor amigo a el almuerzo/reunión que tenían. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y aun seguían en la reunión

-Rukia me tengo que ir-le dijo viendo su reloj

-¿me vas a dejar aquí?-dijo exaltada

-Tengo algo que hacer-Rukia suspiro y lo miro diciendo ´está bien, ve´- vamos más tarde al gimnasio después de que tu hermano se valla, asi te desesperas un poco-le dijo despeinándola un poco

-Mejor me desquitare contigo-le respondió furiosa- bueno te espero a las 9- se despidieron y vio a su mejor amigo salir del lugar. Dos horas más tarde la reunión por fin había terminado para ellos, Byakuya tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para su viaje de las 8:30. Cenaron en la mansión, Byakuya subió y bajo para despedirse de su hermana.

-Rukia espero que estés bien mientras no estoy-le dijo fríamente

-No se preocupe nii-sama estaré muy bien-se abrió la puerta

-Renji- adivino Byakuya, que estaba de espaldas-cuida de Rukia mientras no estoy

-Si, Kuchiki-sama-la miro-siempre lo hago

-Bien, nos vemos, espero que llegue bien tu amiga Rukia-aun con la misma fría voz

-Lo estará nii-sama, buen viaje

-Buen viaje, Kuchiki-sama- Byakuya salió y subió a la limosina que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, Rukia se tiro el suelo librando la tensión.

Suspiro-que tranquilidad

-Sí, bien… ¿nos vamos?-también tranquilizado

-Sip, espérame a que me cambie-dijo subiendo a su cuarto. Bajo, hacia tiempo que no se ponía ese conjunto del gimnasio se puso su casaca y su gorro negro, abrió la puerta, salió, debajo de las escaleras vio a Renji apoyado en su Ferrari rojo con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió también y le dijo:

-Hace mucho que no veo esa carcacha-dijo bromeando, las manos en jarra. Sintió como si alguien la miraba, pero no le dio importancia. Tal y como le dijo Renji se des estresó todo lo que pudo, por los viajes, por las reunión, por el trabajo, por las reuniones, por el teatro, por las reuniones, en fin, logro zafarse de todo ese peso y claro, volvió cansada a su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana -le dijo Renji, abriendo la puerta del piloto, apoyándose en el techo-por cierto ¿ella vendrá?-dijo sonriendo en su interior

-sip, supongo que llegara mañana en la tarde-continuo- nos vemos mañana señor Abarai-le dijo en tono de burla

-Buenas noches, señorita Kuchiki- Rukia sonrió y susurro-Tonto-Renji subió a su auto, prendiéndolo, se despidieron con la mano. Ella vio como su amigo se alejaba a toda velocidad. Dio un largo suspiro y se estiro, sería mejor entrar. Cerró la puerta de la casa y al voltearse…

-¡Kuchiki-san!-dijo una chica con grandes atributos, pelinaranja que estaba de pie en las escaleras.

-¿Inoue?-dijo confundida-¿no se supone que llegarías mañana?

-jeejejeje, te quise dar una sorpresa, le dije a Abarai-kun que no te digiera nada-dijo bajando casi corriendo las escaleras. Rukia sonrió. _¿Por eso la pregunta verdad, Renji?-_pensó

- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Mmmmhh-dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón-Julie-chan me dijo cuando llegue que acababas de salir

-¿Tu cuarto está preparado?

-Sí, de eso no te preocupes, Kuchiki-san, Julie me ayudo -dijo sonriéndole- me alegra tanto verte, Kuchiki-san hace mucho que no te veía.-le dijo abrazándola con fuerzas

-A mi también, Inoue-se separaron- y cuantas veces de eh dicho que no me llames Kuchiki-san

-Lo siento, perdón, Ku…a etto, Rukia-chan-_bueno algo es algo_ pensó Rukia, le sonrió

-¿tienes hambre?

-En el avión nos dieron algo, además no quisiera molestar a Julie-chan

-Bueno aunque sea a que tomar algo me muero de sed- fueron a la cocina. Empezaron a hablar de todo lo que les paso en todos los años que no se habían visto. Rukia conoció a Inoue cuando Momo le convenció ir a una de sus clases de cocina hace 7 años atrás, no era una buena cocinera que digamos, mesclaba cualquier cosa, desde que probo sus ´deliciosas´ recetas, procura de alejarse de ellas, le había caído muy bien, después Rangiku la convenció para que la acompañara a su ensayo de modelaje y se la encontró otra vez, se hicieron grandes amigas pero ella era de Japón, no perdieron el contacto y se volvieron mejores amigas desde entonces. No se dieron cuenta de la hora, las 11 de la noche.

-Sera mejor, que nos vallamos a dormir-dijo cansada Rukia

-Sí, tienes razón Rukia-chan- los cuartos de invitados están en el primer piso, asi que se separaron en la entrada donde estaban las escaleras-Buenas noches, que descanses, Kuchiki-san- _creo que siempre me llamara asi_, pensó Rukia

-Igualmente Inoue, descansa- subió las escaleras, sería mejor bañarse, presentía algo raro. La ducha le había ayudado a relajarse más, seco su pelo y tiro la toalla en el sofá de su cuarto, dejo la luz de la lámpara prendida y se tiro en su cama. Se golpeo con su celular, al cual había tirado ni bien llego, lo tiro de nuevo esa noche, al caer en el edredón blanco de plumas empezó a sonar, lo agarro rápidamente.

-¿Aló?-dijo y escucho una voz muy conocida. _¿Ahora qué quiere Kaien, a estas horas de la noche?-_pensó la morena al escuchar la voz familiar. Mientras hablaba se paro y empezó a caminar por su cuarto, apago la luz de su lámpara y salió por el balcón para ver la brillante luna. Al terminar se quedo contemplándola, cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la noche, sonriendo. Se estiro al frente de la luna y entro a su cuarto, ignorando otra vez el hecho de que alguien la este mirando.

-Ahora sí, a dormir-dijo cerrando las cortinas de su balcón.

….

Ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol llenaron el cuarto completo, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa movía los arboles al igual que sus cortinas y ella… aún durmiendo. Su alarma empezó a molestarla esparciendo su alarmantes sonido a toda la habitación, saco su brazo de entre las sabanas, lo agarro y lo tiro al suelo, la normal forma de apagarlo, se tapo otra vez, para continuar durmiendo, estaba cansada y…los domingos estaban para eso. Se abrió la puerta de su cuarto mientras una figura aparecía y se adentraba cerrando la puerta con su pie.

Puso la bandeja que tenía en la mesa estilo japonesa de su cuarto, se dirigió hacia la cama, echándose a lado de ella-Oi, Rukia-la empezó a mover- Rukia

-Ahora no Renji estoy cansada- volteo quedando al frente de él, dándose cuenta de algo-¿Renji… que haces aquí?

-¿Acaso Kaien ayer se olvido decirte que hoy nos iremos al club?-le pregunto un poco molesto

-No, no se olvido, pero da igual estoy cansada, no pude de decirle ayer a Inoue, porque era tarde-dijo perezosamente

-Jo…pero yo ya estoy cambiada Kuchiki-san-dijo Inoue apareciendo por la puerta

-¿uh?-se sentó en su cama, pestañeando-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Abarai-kun y Kaien-kun me contaron ayer en el avión cuando me llamaron por teléfono-le dijo sonriendo- y me encanto la idea

-Bueno, bueno-dijo dando pequeños golpecitos en su rodilla izquierda-Sera mejor que desayunes de una vez-se paro y trajo la bandeja de la mesa-te comes todo porque no lo hice por gusto

-Claro como ordene señor Abarai, pyon-dijo molestándolo

-Sera mejor que valla por mi bolso-agrego Inoue- por ahí hablare un poco mas con Julie y como le fue-desapareció del cuarto. Después de unos minuto Rukia ya había terminado su ´gran' desayuno

-Bueno ya termine-dijo satisfecha

-No lo creo acaba ese zumo de naranja- Rukia lo miro con rabia y tomo al frente de su cara lo que faltaba

-¡Bueno ya, ahora sí!- se fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes, mientras que Renji dejaba la charola en la mesa echándose en el sofá prendiendo el televisor plasma. Rukia salió del baño, agarro una de las toallas y ropa de su armario y fue de nuevo al baño.

-¿los demás estarán allá?- dijo dentro del baño, entro a la ducha

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que sí-siguió cambiando los canales- por eso apresúrate, Rukia

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- grito. Tienen tanta confianza que siempre hacen lo mismo cuando iban a salir a algún lugar, si no era Rukia era Renji quien se bañaba, los amigos tienen confianza y los mejores amigos mas, asi que ella ni se preocupo. Cerró la ducha, las que siempre la calmaba. Se empezó a cambiar, enrollo la toalla en su pelo y salió del baño. Se había puesto un polo blanco de tiras, con un chaleco azul marino, short jeans que hacían lucir su finas y impresionantes piernas, pero aun andaba con sus pantuflas de Chappy, unas blancas con orejas de conejo. Agarro su cepillo para el cabello y se sentó alado de su amigo que estaba viendo un reality show en MTV, empezó a peinarse con calma.

-Apúrate seguro ya todos están allá-Le dijo su amigo pelirrojo

-¡Por dios que pesado que eres Renji!-se paro y agarro su bolso, su gorra azul y sus lentes de sol.-No que estabas apurado Abarai-kun, pyon-dijo con el mismo tono de antes

-Si ya voy, ya voy Kuchiki-CHAN-apagando la televisión-¡Oi! ¿Vas a ir con pantuflas de conejo?

Ella agarro sus dos pantuflas y una se la tiro directo en la cara, pero él la agarro antes, lo que no vio fue la otra que le dio directo en la nariz-Bakka-susurro Rukia mientras se ponía unas sandalia azules y los lentes-Apúrate. Estaban bajando las escaleras peleando viendo a Inoue con un polo amarrillo que se amarraba en el cuelo, unos pescadores blancos y un bolso floreado, con un sombrero playero.

-¿Listo?-les pregunto, sonriente, ellos asintieron y se encaminaron los tres hacia la salida. Renji avanzo mas rápido para abrirles la puerta a las chicas, Inoue bajo las escaleras y entro primera, cerrando la puerta, ya que Rukia siempre iba en el copiloto.

Rukia se cruzo de brazos-Te eh dicho miles de veces que no necesito que nadie haga las cosas por mí, Renji, no soy manca para no poder abrir la puerta-renegó mirando hacia el otro lado, a Renji le salió una venita en la sien, empezó a caminar a las escaleras de la entrada con los puños cerrados hacia donde estaba Rukia.

-Oh perdóneme señorita Kuchiki, lamento haberla ofendido- le dijo tratando de molestarla- ¡Pero se nos hace tarde asi que ni modo, nos vamos y la llevare como sea!- le sonrió maliciosamente y la cargo como un costal de papas, mientras ella renegaba sonriendo al igual que el chico de roja cabellera. La metió en el asiento del copiloto y se subió al carro, poniéndolo en marcha para tener un tranquilo día con sus mejores amigos.

Pero tal vez ese día sorprenderá a Rukia… el destino si siempre lo hace y eso ella lo sabe.

Continuara…

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones:

1. Hisana y Rukia se fueron de Japón, Karakura, cuando Rukia tenía 13 años.

2. Rukia si ha tenido novios, pero solo uno fue enserio (ya sabrán quien mas adelante) Bya-kun no se ha fijado en nadie más

3. Los viajes que hacen Bya-kun y Rukia(a los 17 años) eran de negocios y Bya-kun no quería dejar sola a su hermana en la mansión. Después de que Renji se hizo la mano derecha de Bya-kun los tres juntos viajaban, Rukia y Renji se escapaban y hacían un tour en los lugares a donde iba. Los últimos viajes fueron más seguidos.

4. No fueron a Japón (solo iba Byakuya, por varias razones) (seguro ya saben cual xD: para que Rukia no ´recuerde´ a ´esa´ familia)

5. Rukia, Kaien, Renji, Toushiro, Rangiku, Momo y Inoue tienen 25 años.

6. Hisana murió cuando ellos tenían 16 años.

7. Kaien fue el que vio a Rukia en el jardín de su abuelo en el día en que ella llego por primera vez a Londres.

8. Yachiru y Rukia son primas departe de la mamá de Rukia. Ken-chan es el hermano de Yachiru.

9. Los padres de Rangiku también murieron por las mismas personas que mataron a los padres de Renji y Rukia, cuando tenía 2 años. Desde ese entonces su tío Ukitake la cuido en su casa con quien vivía con su primo de la misma edad.

10. Rukia, Toushiro y Matsumoto son primos hermanos. El papá de Rukia, Ukitake y el papá de Matsumoto eran hermanos, pero no se quedaron con sus verdaderos apellidos.

11. Rukia y Renji se conocían de muy pequeños, por eso la confianza xP.

Supongo que esas son todas, si tienen más preguntas me avisan.

(Lo siento…mate a Hisana, lo siento, soy una asesina, pero ya verás el propósito mas a delante…Sorry en verdad. Leí tu review y después vi el cap y había matado a Hisana. Commen no me odies T-T)

Bueno aquí termina el cap ¡pero no el fic!

Etto…he estado pensado en borrar el fic de ´ ¿Celos?´ y reescribirlo…porfa avísenme antes de que cometa algún error en esto.

Hay un concurso de cuadros en el cole y me inspire en el primer capítulo, dibuje a Ichi y a Rukia en el árbol de cerezos x3. Si quieren verlo me avisan y le tomo foto y les mando por Hotmail =D

En el otro cap veremos que le paso en todo estos años al sexy de Ichi.

Quizás… ¿se habrá olvidado de Rukia? ¿Tendrá una mejor vida? ¿Habrá botado o quemado a Kon? ¿Será feliz?

Lo veremos en el otro 3 capitulo, Vida de Ichigo


End file.
